Reynabeth!
by Percabeth-thuke101
Summary: short storys about reyna and annabeth. reallly fluffy and dramatic FEMSLASH! dont like it dont read it. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

_**REYNABETH part 1**_

**I know not many people like reynabeth but give it a chance they are kinda cute. Am I huge percabeth fan but I like reynabeth so please Jenya and percabeth fans please dont kill me **

REYNAS POV

I sat nervously in my chair in the principala, across the table sat the reason for my nervousness.

Annabeth chase her blonde hair was its usual mess of unruly curls which I had dificulty from restraining myself from running my hands through it. Her californian tan seemed if possible even deeper in the last rays of sunshine.

Her goreguess grey eyes that always make my heart race and my face flush a brilliant red colour when she looks at me traveling around the room drinking the arctitecture in.

she wore her orange camp shirt, ripped up jeans that had obiously seen some battle, converse and a orange toga that hazel must have wrestled her was the true vision of beauty.

I blink realising I have been staring at her for a good ten minutes.

I clear my throat. "Annabeth why is it that you have visited me at this time of the hour". I ask

her eyes travel lazily to me and I slilently curse when my heart speeds up.

"well Rey im bored since the war with gaia is over theres nothing to do any more". She sighed running a hand through her hair.

I try to push the naughty thoughts about what I could do so she wasnt bored out of my head and regain my emotionless mask, im the preator of new rome I can not think these thoughts about annabeth she is my greek counterpart nevermind one of my closest friends. Besides she has percy its not like there is any potenal curse you son of Neptune.

"what about percy shouldnt you be hanging around with him". I say tying not to spit her boyfriends name out with so much venom.

"oh he's busy making out with a daughter of Venus behind the amoury" annabeth shrugged.

I almost choke on a jelly bean."WHAT"!. I shout.

"oh yeah he's cheating on me at this very moment" my blonde beauty shrugged.

"PERCY CHEATED ON YOU" I roared in fury that the fool jackson would dare cheat on annabeth.

"is cheating on me" she corrected calmly."and it isnt the first time".

I sunk low in my chair and thought over the news Im happy coz shes single now but im shocked I mean percy always seemed to love her with all his heat how could he, oh no poor annabeth she must be heart broken but why dosnt she seem bothered.

"and your taking this well". I point out.

She shrugged. " its not been the same since he was taken by Hera the kisses didnt feelright I realised I didnt love him any more" she said her eyes on mine.

I swallowed and looked back, I found myself gettinng lost in those deep mysterious eyes they where like a heart of a thunder storm unpredictaple.

"so why did you come to me" I say as I struggle to break the gaze.

"we are in the similar boat...you know the hole thing with jason and your a great friend Rey" she said giving me that tired smile that still never failed to make my hart race.

Suddely I relise thats all she will ever see me as a good friend.

Tears well in my eyes and I look down furiously blinking them away. I have been head over heels in love with this girl since I saw her on Circe's I was mesmerised by her sometimes I would even dream of her, when I saw her on the Argo II I could not believe it, she was older but it still was her just even more beautiful.

"Rey are you ok oh gods im sorry I brought up jason" annabeth rushe over and hugged me.

Her arms where so warm and comforting yet muscular like a daughter of Mars but still so gentle as if she was afraid to break me. Her clothes and body smelt like the strawberrys at Camp half blood. No one has ever held me like this ever not Jason not Hylla.

I never told anyone how could I if I told jason I was in to girls he would never lookat me the same way again, if I told Hylla well she would be ashamed. I let all my emotions come out as I sob in to annabeths shirt.

"Rey im sorry I didnt mean to bring up jason I thought you where over him" annabeth rubbed my back.

She thinks im crying for Jason.

I dont want to but I pull away from the warmness of annabeths embace, her hands still rest losely on my shoulders.

"im not crying for jason" I say looking at her adoribley concerned face.

Her beautiful eyes widen. " then who are you...".

I dont know what came over me but I grab her face and kiss her soft pink lips with all I've got cutting off her words.

It felt amazing like electricity flowing around my body starting from our touching lips.

She stiffened for a moment. OH NO oh crap ive ruined our friendship I think. Until she wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed me back with equal passsion to me. I happily sigh against her lips wrapping my own arms around her neck and pulling my blonde angel closer.

I feel the tip of her tounge trace my lips asking for entrance and I emediately open my mouth, I moan when her tounge touched mine, our tounges fight for dominance for a good few minutes until annabeth used her stratagy skills to trick me. I moan again as her tounge explored my mouth.

After what seemed like hours of kissing, annabeth pulled away. I emediately missed her lips on my own.

She cupped my face and looked at me , her eyes staring deeply into my own with an emotion I never though I would see LOVE!

"Rey why did you kiss me" she asked softly.

I wanted nothing more to kiss her again and hope she would forget the question im not good at speaking about my feelings. But her eyes draw the answer right from my heart. "because I love you" I say. "its totally cool if you uh...dont feel the same" I add looking down my face burning.

I hear annabeth chuckle softly as she lifts my face a big grin on her own. "your really cute when you blush...and I feel the same about you" she says her own cheeks colouring cutely.

I laugh and pull her to me for another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**REYNABETH PART2**

_**ok so some people dont like reynabeth well if you dont like it dont read it. And about the grammar my computer doesnt have windows it has shitty open office with out spell check so sorry.**_

_**Anyways thanks for the positive reviews, some more of them next **_

_**This chapter takes place 3 months after the other one.**_

REYNAS POV

I sat lying on my bed, I was seriously bored since Annabeth Chase my girlfriend(just saying that makes me feel giddy) went home to her own camp. I miss her loads.

I'm just thinking of IM'ing her when.

"Hey Rey"

I almost jump a meter off my bed when that voice startel's me. I look up and see Annabeths grinning face through a Iris Message.

"JEEZ Anne don't scare me like that you all most gave me a heart attack" I say holding a hand to my chest.

Annabeth really scared me. Wait ANNABETH!.

I suddenly am aware im wearing a ratty purple camp shirt and mustard stained joggers.

"A..Annabeth sweety what do you want" I ask trying to cover my blush.

"oh well I'm going to be in San Fransisco this weekend and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to get lunch or something" she asked looking only the slightest bit nervous.

Is she asking me on a date a real date finally. Im about to scream "yes"!. When I remember.

"oh no Anne I really really want to but I have to go to this stupid all roman ball". I sigh stupid preatorian duty's I wanna see my girl.

"oh its cool another time then...or maybe..." her expression zoned out I could tell she was planning something by the way her grey eyes seemed to brighten.

"Annabeth... what are you planning". I ask wearily normaly no matter how brillant her plans are they seem to all most get us killed half the time.

She looked up grinning that crazy grin that I love but at the same time makes me nervous.

" you'll see... bye love you". She says before cutting the Message.

I sigh and flop back down on my bed , if there is one thing I will never understand its my girlfriend.

-PAGE BREAK-

STILL REYNAS POV

I stand and survy they dance floor. This ball is soooooo boring. But still I cant help but smirk seeing little Julia trying to teach Frank how to slow dance, (really frank its not rocket science).

Im wearing a light purple dress , with flats and a white denim jacket.

I think the night mignt start to pick up for me until.

"Reyna how are ya hon"

I grit my teeth and turn around.

Facing me is Daphne Thomas the head of the Venus slut squad. Her and her stupid super modle rejects in tow , they stand in front of me wearing the most ugily puffy dresses known to man. And before you ask yes they are les like me.

"hi Daph" I say in a strained voice.

" hello Rey wheres your girlfriend we where hoping to finally see who she was since you wont tell us" she asked looking fake hurt.

The camp know about my Homosexuality but they dont know that its Annabeth im dating because one: Roman and greek are just learning to get along so it would be best to reveal our relationship when all the tension is gone , Two: if people knew Annabeth was gay half the Greek/Roman girls at both camps would chase her and I do not need compotition.

" she could'nt make it" I lie.

"AW please she was proberbly to enbarrased to be seen with you hon" said Daphne.

I was just about to bust out my dagger and give them a make shift hair cut when.

"hello Rey"

my heart rate increased from slow walk to twenty meter dash. She cant be here its impossible.

I turn and …...yes Annabeth Chase has crashed the ball.

She has the nerve to look amazing with out trying as usual. She's soooo annoying that way.

She wears a pair of tight black skinny jeans, a T-shirt that read "too smart for Harvard", a pair of brown combat boots and a brown leather jacket. Her hair is its usual untamable messy of curls like she had just woke up and rolled out of bed like that and again I find the urge to run my hand through it, her deep grey eyes shining with amusement like she likes seeing me so flustered. Probably does.

"oh... my ...holy hades". Whimpered Daphne. Her and her goons where all looking at MY girlfriend in a way that made me want to stab each and every one of them.

Annabeth ignored them ( bless her), her eyes where fixed on me, she had a adorible half smile on her lips.

"hey Rey I know I said I couldn't make it but I managed... I hope im not underdressed" she said looking at her own clothes questioningly.

I find my voice " you look fine" I manage to squeak.

She smiled that smile that made my heart race.

"woah woah woah you are _her_ girlfriend" dDaphne said gesturing with descust at me then at annabeth as if she was Adonises sister which I had to admit she did look like now.

"yes now if you have a problem I was talking to Reyna so shoo" Annabeth said making a cute little shooing motion at them.

Daphne stood there opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water for about 30 seconds, when she did in fact find her voice. She looked at annabeth

"fine have the regect" she said giving me a side ways glance. "come find me when you get bored I can entertain you" she added suductively before walking off swinging her hips.

"sure I will...when hell freezes over". Annabeth muttered.

"what are you doing here" I hiss at her.

"visiting you". She said simply.

"it's a all roman dance your not supposed to be here how did you even get in" I ask crossing my arms.

She smiled slyly. "you would be supprised what you can do when your invisible".

I curse I forgot about her hat.

"so Rey wanna dance". She asked holding out her elbow in a sweet old timey jesture.

I try to stay mad at her but... that grin is too cute and my will power crumbles. "fine" I huff linking my arm through her own.

She grinned and walked me to the dance floor.

I ignore the stares we get , im too happy from seeing Annabeth.

When we get there as if by magic a love ballard song comes on. "how did you..." I ask looking at her in wonder.

She shrugged still grinning " I geuss a girl can be lucky I mean I have you right"

I roll my eyes at her cheeseness. She takes my hand and puts the other on my waist like a proper lady and we start to dance.

I cant help but let my huge grin i've been holding since she turned up spead across my face.

After what seemed like hours of Annabeth expertly spinning me around the dance floor she pulled away and grinned. " I have another little suprise for you" she said.

"what" I asked wondering how tonight could possibly get any better.

She grinned wider " follow me". Grabbing

my hand she pulled me away from the crowds.

-PAGE BREAK-

"Annabeth where are you taking me" I laugh as she guided me with a blindfold over my eyes to only Zeus knows where.

"wait a few more steps and …..ere we are". She said taking off the blind fold. And I gasp.

Out on the fields of mars is a WW1 bi-plane.

My jaw is almost hitting the ground when I turn to Annabethto see her smirking. I shake my head "I'm just going to ask it... why and how in hades do you have a bi-plane". I ask.

She smirked bigger. "its my dads , I figured he wouldn't mind if we take it for a little spin"

I grin and fly at her in a hug. " I love you" I say in her ear as she hugged me back.

-PAGE BREAK-

Annabeth really know how to show a girl a real good time , after a long beautiful fly over San Fransisco in the moon light she parked the plane actually on the top of The Golden Gate Bridge, I was amazed at her piloting skills.

We sat there at the top talking , joking, Annabeth being her goofy self.

I sighed and leaned back aginst her shoulder, her arms atomaticaly went around my waist holding me succurly in place.

"I love you" I mumble.

I can practiacally hear the grin in her voice. " I love you too".

I turn in her arms and kiss her and I feel like my brain has ceased function, she smiled against my lips and kissed back.


	3. Chapter 3

REYNABETH PART 3

**wow I havent got so many reveiws for one chapter and the resent ones are positive thanks!**

**if any readers could make there own reynabeth fics I would be greatful I love reading other peoples work. Thanks again for those who reviewed **

**hope you like this one more annabeths side **

REYNAS POV

I stood on the top of half-blood hill with Annabeth, she was going back to spend some time at her own camp cause Chiron insisted because Annabeths the greek leader, the hole ancor to camp , they no longer see Percy as the leader.

Hazel stood a bit away from us in the chariot pulled by Arion ,to take me back to Camp Jupiter after mine and Annabeth's goodbye.

I look at my girlfriend , her toseled blonde curls ,perfect sunkissed skin , and goreguess grey eyes ,today she wears her black skinny jeans , her faded BABMF (Bad Ass Blonde Mother Fucker) t-shirt, white converse and a white button up shirt rolled up to her elbows I like it when she wears them they look really cute on her, and her old orange camp backpack slung over her shoulder.

"promise me you will IM me everyday it was torture when you left last time". I say lacing our fingers.

"of course I will, you know I will Rey". She says kissng my knuckle's lightly.

I smile. Then scowl. "tell them greek girls to back off , I swear if they try to steal you away from me I will bust out my knife". I say truthfully im already sick of the girls at Jupiter flirting with her and now shes here I cant keep a eye on her to make sure no one prettier steals my girl.

She rolled her eyes at me. " Rey I told you , Im not interested in any other girl but you".

" I know but those girls might be prettier" I say bitterly looking down.

I hear Annabeth give a frustrated sigh, her warm fingers lift up my chin and im absorbed in her intense grey eyes, shes so close to me I smell her nectar scented breath on my face and it makes my knees go weak.

"Rey your beautiful none of the girls at camp or anywhere even come close to compare to you, and I love you" . She said firmly her voice stern and serious.

" I know but..." I start. She cut me off with a gentle kiss , I emediately melt like butter I always do, I step closer and wrap my arms around her neck and she wraps hers around my waist. Im pretty sure we would of ended up making out on the hill top for a few hours but. I hear someone akwardly clear their throat behind me.

Annabeth pulls away her arms still around me ( im not complaining)and we see Hazel looking arkward and rather red.

"sorry to interupt guys but Octavian is trying to take over camp while Reynas gone Frank just Imed me and said Reyna needs to go know". She says looking at us apologeticly.

" Aw Haze you could of waited till the kiss finished , after all Reys up set she is missing out on my epic kissing skills" annabeth says pretending to sound like a winey five year old.

I punch her arm. "shut up annie" I say.

"funny thats exactly what you said last night before you pulled me into a intense make out session". Annabeth smirks and winks at me.

My face turns red as Hazle looks from Annabeth to me in shock , as much as Hazel is happy for me and annabeth to be together , she is from the 60's so she is still unused to the hole girl dating girl thing and she is unused to relationships being so physical I remember Annabeth telling me what her reaction was when she found her and Percy asleep in the stables on the Argo 2.

"Annabeth!" . I say my face completely red.

"what babe". She says with fake innocence.

I hit her in the gut.

"ow dang woman what was that for". She said holding her gut even though I didnt hit her that hard.

"for being a idiot" I say sweetly.

"oh im soo going to..."

"GUYS"!. Hazle shouts.

"what". We say in unison.

"Rey you gotta go" . Hazle says sadly.

Annabeth sighed and wrapped me into a hug , which I melt into burying my head into the crook of her neck I feel like crying but I manage to hold it in.

"be good ,stay out of trouble ,try to stay away from any quests , and try not to annoy Hera so much that she blasts you". I say sounding like a mother to a small child.

She rolled her eyes." yes mom".

I lean in and kiss her

" im serious dont you dare get hurt or i'll kill you". I whisper against her lips.

"i wont you be good too try not to strangle Octaivion" she jokes.

I chuckle."no promises".

She kissed my fore head. "get going Roman before Chrisse acuses you of invasion". She said with mock coldness.

Really Chrisse likes me though she keeps reffrering to me as 'princesses girl'.

I smirk its a game we play we act like enemys its funny. "sure greceus why would I want to be at this dump when I could be chillin at Jupiter see ya loser". I say obnoctously and climb in the chariot.

I hear Annabeth chuckle. " love you". She calls as the chariot starts to move.

"love you too". I call. As I do Arion kicks it in high gear and suddenly Half-Blood hill is gone replaced by blurry landscape.

As we ride away I let one single tear shed. I already miss that endearingly annoying grin.

-PAGE BREAK-

ANNABETHS POV

Man I missed camp. As cool as Camp Jupiter is It could never replace my home, I would have comeback sooner but I couldnt leave Rey I feel almost empty now she left.

I walk down the hill past the fimiliar Strawberry fields, the cabins and the Big House. Campers wave to me as I pass, soo many fimiliar faces, I can't stop the grin that spreads across my face so big I probably look like the Chessher Cat out of Alice in Wonderland.

I reach my cabin with my grin still plastered on my face.

No ones inside my siblings must be at Archery or something. I place my Backpack on my bed in my own personal room (I love being head of the cabin) and look around everything is exsactly how I left it, good I hate it when people touch my stuff.

I leave the cabin as I do I walk strait in to Chrisse. Litraly.

"ops sorry Chrisse". I say.

She looks at me and grinned."s'okay princess".

I sigh. "ahhh camp just wouldnt be home if you didnt call me Princess".

"yeah... so anyway gotta go but maybe we can spar later". She said almost flirtingly and winked before running off. Leaving me in her wake completely shocked.

Did Chrisse la Rue just flirt with me! …...no it must have been my imagination.

I smirk again as I see the Artemis cabin with the lights on that means one thing …...Thalia and the hunters have come to visit.

I grin and walk to the cabin and open the door. And I'm disapointed to see Thalia's not in there just her second in command Pheobe.

"hey Phobe". I say.

"ahh". She spun round."Gods Annabeth you scared me". She says clutching at her heart.

"sorry". I grin sheepishly.

She looks me up and down, I dont know why but I feel uncomfortable.

"its ok after all I can forgive you". She almost purrs.

My eyes widen and I gulp. "oh huh yeah about that I uh have a girlfriend". I say quickly.

She pouts." fine but call me if you break up". With that she slings her bow over her shoulder and is out of the cabin.

WOW ten minutes here and already two girls have come on to me the shocking thing is they are girls I though would never come on to me.

I shake my head and leave the cabin. As I pass the Demeter cabin I see Katie Gardener and wave to her, she blushed and waved back sending me a sneaky wink before turning back to the tamatoes.

Dang I know im good looking ;) but wow Chrisse, phobe and Katie ...ok who next Thalia?.

Again and walk to the Archery range to find Piper alone shooting some arrows.

"hey". I say, thank the gods I know piper wont flirt with me.

She turns and her face breaks in to a grin, "Annabeth" she yelled running to me and hugging me tightly.

"hey Pipes". I say ruffling her choppy hair.

"hey stop it". She shouts as I continue to mess her hair up.

"and what are you going to do about it". I challenge.

She pounced at me but I dodged and grabbed her wrists pinning her to the wall. Where she struggled weakly for a second before sighing in defeat.

"give up". I ask mockingly.

"yeah yeah now let me go". She huffed.

I smirk. "not until you admit im awesome and too epic for you".

"hell no". She yelled.

"im not letting you go till you admit it". I say teasingly.

She looked up at me , even though she had grown a bit taller I still tower over her like I do with everyone including Reyna. She looked me up and down creepily similar to Phobe.

I let her go and step caustionly away.

Piper looks at me for a sec before a small smile creeps onto her lips. Oh crap i've seen that smile its the one all the daughters of the love goddess use Roman or Greek its the one they use when trying to seduce me.

"you know I really think your cute". She says slowly taking a step to me.

"uhh look Piper you know Im dating Reyna" I say warningly but also my voice a bit sqeaky with nevousness.

She frowns slowly." yeah but I find it unfair …...i mean I did find you first". She purred very seductively.

I licked my lips. "look Piper I wouldnt cheat on Reyna even for your mom or any goddess or in fact any woman on the planet". I say firmly.

She sighed not looking disheartened , but started walking to me very slowly. I backed up with every step she took until my back hit the wall. Suddenly she was in front of me her face inches from mine. As she played with the collar of my shirt, she lent in to my ear and whispered. "don't worry Reyna doesnt have to no".

I feel my temper flare, I shove Piper away not roughly but enough for her to get the picture. "Piper I love Reyna more than anything in my life and im sorry you and Jason broke up, but I can never be with you". I say gently.

She sighed her shoulders slumping." I …. I.. guess but if you guys ever break up...".

"i hope we never do but if so you will be the first person I call Pipes".i say gently.

She smiled and came up and hugged me, as she did she whispered in my ear. "i just have to get you guys to break up now". Before I could say anything she kissed my cheek and walked out of the Archery range with one last seductive look and wink to me.

When she was gone I slide down the wall. "holy mother of hades". I mutter "if Reyna finds out she will decapitate Piper".


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

**ok not that many reveiws last time thanks loads except to who ever 'wisebook' is they reveiwed positively thank you.**

**Anyway heres the 4th chap.**

REYNAS POV.

My palms are unusualy sweaty as I mount the steps of the Chase home, Gods I'm nervous I mean meeting your girlfriends parents for the first time could make one nervous but come on I'm the leader of New Rome , I have fought vicious monsters and suvived the wrath of Gaia to tell the tale why should meeting Annabeth's family freak me out.

I shake my head and knock firmly on the door, Oh crap no turning back now I think as the door opens to revel a black haired woman with brown eyes , Annabeth's step mom.

"Hello you must be Reyna , I'm Helen it's so nice to meet you". Her voice is almost comforting if her eyes wer'nt so cold.

"Yeah hello Mrs Chase I'm here to um see Annabeth is that ok". I ask trying not to stutter with fear or nervousness.

She pursed her lips. "Fred. Sweetie Annabeth's girlfriends here". She called.

Suddenly a tall middle aged man with shaggy blonde hair and a lab coat **( that is what he wears right). **Walks in to view. He looks a lot kinder than his wife , in fact he smiles warmly to me his light blue eyes reflecting the same warmness.

"Hello Reyna is it ? well good to finally meet Annabeth's girlfriend she normally won't shut up about you". He smiled wider and held out his hand.

I could not help but smile back as we shake hands, Mrs Chase not looking amused I bet from what Annabeth told me that her dearest step-mother was expecting Mr Chase to kick me out.

"Well I'm sorry to say that you will have to go wake up my dearest daughter who is still asleep". He said rolling his eyes still smiling warmly.

I laugh , so like Annabeth to still be asleep at 1:00 in the afternoon.

"Her room is upstairs on the left". Mr Chase said nodding up stairs.

"Thank you". I say to him and his wife before walking upstairs and finding Annabeths room.

I knock on the door , hearing no response I walk straight in.

the room isn't big and it isn't small either, with large light grey walls, a window on one wall, and a large metal A hung on the wall. The room is quite messy and un kept with old clothes and books spewn all over the place. In the corner of the room is a large Wooden double bed with dark grey sheets.

I'm guessing the odd lump under the quilt is my girlfriend.

I slowly made my way over to the bed trying not to step on some old blueprints that where carelessly lying on the floor. I peer over the bed to see my sleeping love.

Awwww she looks really cute when she sleeps , curled into a little ball her nose tucked under her hand I hold back the urge to tickle behind her ear like I would with Argentum and Aurum.

Holding back a chuckle I slowly and gently shake her shoulder. "Annabeth...Annabeth wake up".

Her eyes slowly open blinking slightly. "Huh …..Rey". She says rubbing her eyes groggily.

"Yeah it's me". I say leaning down to kiss her. As if by second nature she kissed back and I feel the usual flutter of my heart that always happens when we kiss.

I pull back. "What a way to wake up". Annabeth grinned goofily at me.

I chuckle. "good afternoon to you to".

"Am I dreaming or are you actually here". She mumbled her face just peeking out from under the covers.

"No I'm here alright your step-mother let me in". I say my fingers reaching forward and wiping her blonde curls out of her face smiling as I do so.

"She didn't give you any shit did she ?. Cause i swear on the Styx I will...". Annabeth starts the smile had dropped off her face at the mention of her step-mother.

"Naw its ok she didn't say anything your Dads cool though". I say.

She nods then smiles. "lye with me". She says holding out her arms like a two year old at bed time.

I blink shocked my throat gone dry. Is she serious Two teenagers who are dating lying in the same bed together isn't really the best of ideas since the family is down stairs and could walk in at any moment and take the scene the wrong way.

"Um are you sure". I ask.

"Yep unless my little Roman is scared". She teases.

My jaw locks. "I'm not scared". I reply.

"Then prove it , lye with me".

"fine". I reply slipping under the covers next to my girlfriend.

Wow this beds comfy I wonder what els it would be comfy for...wait no bad Reyna stop thinking like that.

"See not so bad". Annabeth teased.

I know saw that she was wearing some old black and orange checkerd PJ bottoms, and a old baggy Harvard tee.

"Little Roman too frightened to cuddle". She asked in a mocking baby tone.

"No". I reply pouting then reliesing that it made me seem childish and stopped.

"Good then cause I was planning on anyway". She said grinning wrapping her arms around my waist and pulling me closer so our noses where almost touching.

"Hi". I whisper.

"Hello". She whispered back her warm nectar scented breath fanning across my face making my brain go fuzzy.

I smile in spite of my self as we both lean in and our lips meet in a tender sweet kiss, which of course leads to growing more passionate each second.

It ends with me lied on top with my hands tangled in her curls and her own hands wrapped tightly around me. Annabeth pulled away grinning.

I let out a annoyed whimper and she chuckled.

"do you really want to continue when my parents or little brothers can walk in at any moment". She raised an eyebrow almost teasingly.

I huff in annoyance and roll off her.

She turns on her side and smirks at me. "Aww pouting are we". She asked grining.

"NO". I say , Damn I am pouting.

She chuckled lightly and leaned over pressing her lips to mine gently, when she pulled away I sighed my mind had gone blank , she always has this effect on me.

"Better". She whispered in my ear as she held me tightly into her side.

"Much". I whisper back, snuggling into her warm strong frame.

"Good". She kissed the top of my head. "Cause I love you".

I look up at her. "I love you too". We where about to lean in for another kiss when.

"Hey Annie is this your girlfriend".

We almost jump apart.

In the door way stood Annabeth's Twin little brothers Bobby and Matthew.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM TWEEBS!". Annabeth yelled.

"But we wanna meet your girlfriend".

"I don't care no get out of my room before I kick you out". She threatened.

"But...". They start.

Annabeth reached for her knife on the dressing room table.

"ahhhh". They yelled running out shutting the door after them.

I turn to my girlfriend amused, she groaned . "You just met my eternal torments Bobby and Matthew".

I laugh. "They seem kinda cute though". I say never having been the older sibling before.

"I guess but I'm cuter right". She asked her face braking In to a childish grin that riveled her little brothers.

"Yeah you are" . I say kissing her nose.

"Sooo what do you want to do today". She asked.

I smirk , in answer I lean forward and press our lips together.


	5. Chapter 5

REYNABETH PART 5

**warning this chapter consists of dark percy.**

REYNAS POV

sighing as I wait for my girlfriend to come back from capture the flag , I lye on her bed looking over some of her blueprints and I am yet again amazed at the beautiful architecture Annabeth can create.

I get bored quickly because of my ADHD. A scowl appears on my lips as I think what happened this morning , I haven't told Annabeth because I know she will get really mad and end up killing Percy Jackson.

Standing my eyes traveling around the room, they rest on a picture of Annabeth, Grover and Percy. I try to think how the Percy Jackson I met at Camp Jupiter could change from nice ,kind and loyal friend to mean ,nasty and jerkish.

I feel a pair of warm arms encircle my waist from behind.

"how ya doing beautiful". Annabeth's voice is tried and worn out from capture the flag.

I smile. "fine". I say catching sight of her in the mirror facing me.

Her hair is messed up and pulled back in a lose pony tail, her camp shirt has a bit of mud and what seems like a fleck or two of blood on it, her jeans are covered in mud from the knee down and she has a small cut on her cheek. She looks like she really needs to get some sleep and a shower but still she does look really cute.

"what happened to your cheek". I ask.

She sighed resting her head on my shoulder. "Chrisse and her stupid spear".

I ignore the urge to go kick the daughter of Ares ass for dare even cutting my girlfriends cheek even if its only a small cut.

"So Rey what's up". She asked kissing my cheek.

"nothing". I reply not wanting to spoil her good mood with the jerky Son of posiedon.

She frowned and turned me in her arms. "Rey I know when something's bothering you just tell me".

I sigh resting my head on her shoulder. "It's nothing really just Percy being his usual jerk self". I say the last bit quitely.

"Wait...what about Percy". She asked her brow creased in confusion.

"Well …... um he uh said something really insulting earlier". I say biting my lip.

Annabeth's eyes flashed. "What did he say". She asked looking ready to punch the green eyed boy before I even told her what he said.

"Um well huh is words where, "Get lost you girlfriend stealing dyke"." I say slowly.

Her eyes looked murdurous. "HE SAID WHAT TO YOU!". She started walking to the door pulling out her knife as she went.

"Wait Annabeth no". I call after her grabbing her wrist before she opened the door.

"Rey you think im going to let that little bastard get away with calling you that". She said trying to pull her hand from my grasp, but I held on tight.

"NO you are not going to be turned into a shrub by Mr D for killing another camper over some stupid immature name calling". I say loudly and firmly pulling her away from the door and wresteling the knife from her grasp.

"But...". She starts.

"NO". I say firmly. "Now go take a shower you smell like you've run a marathon".

"Fine". She sighed.

-PAGE BREAK-

20 minutes later Annabeth walked out of her private head of cabin bathroom, wearing a fresh pair of jeans and a camp shirt she was bare foot, and her hair was slightly wet at the ends.

She sat down on the bed next to me and kissed my cheek. "Sorry I kinda flipped out...its just I'm sick of Percy not exepting our relationship". She said wrapping a arm around my shoulder.

I sigh and snuggle into her side. "It's ok your just looking out for me". I say.

She smiled and pecked my lips before standing up and walking to a wall of pictures , picking up the one I was looking at earlier.

"I still don't get why he's being a jerk to us , he's the one that cheated on me all the time". She said looking at the picture as if it bugged her.

I stood up and walked to her side. "Percy's just jealous that you didn't come back to him and I think he's a bit of a homophobic".

She laughed. "yeah I guess... besides I think he's pissed that I didn't love him".

I nod.

"he was always like a brother to me and besides I love you so much it scares me". She said softly wrapping me into a warm tight embrace.

I smile widely. "You really love me that much". I ask.

She looked down with a small blush. "Yeah I do".

I smile wider and wrap my arms around her neck , kissing her softly.

She smiles into the kiss and kissed back wrapping her arms around me. The kiss grows more and more passionet almost hungry, she nibbles my lip and I emediately let her tounge slide into my mouth where I'm proud to say I won the tounge fight for the first time. I think I could stay like this forever.

-PAGE BREAK-

PERCYS POV.

I watch descusted as my ex girlfriend and her lover suck face like life depended on it. We never kissed that passionetly when we where together, an angry voice in my head hissed.

Ok maybe I'm a bit of a homophobic. But still I hate that Annabeth left me for a Roman that's a _girl. _Jason , Leo ,Frank and Hazel are actually happy for them, so are Thalia , Nico and Luke. Is it just me that sees it as wrong and unnatural.

I feel vile rise in the pit of my stomach as I watch them through the window Reyna's hands tangled in Annabeths hair , both girls pressed so closely together , Annabeth's hand quite obviously itching to slip up Reyna's shirt. And yet its hard for me I do truly want Annabeth to be happy but just with me, why she had to pick a _girl_ to fall head over heels for I will never know.

I sigh. As I walk away from the window. Why am I such an idiot.

**Please review, any ideas for next chapter are welcome coz im kinda debating wether or not to do another chapter about them or go to the proposal. **


	6. Chapter 6

REYNABETH PART 6

**WOW 18 reviews the most I got yet thanks guys. :)**

REYNAS POV.

I sigh and rub my eyes in the bathroom mirror. Man I'm tired who knew that holding so many meetings is so tiring.

"I look like the dead". I laugh since I just woke up.

I feel warm arms encircle my waist. "Really...? I think you look beautiful". Annabeth says her lips tickling my ear.

"HA yeah right". I mumble rolling my eyes.

I feel her lips smile against my neck as she places light kisses down my pulse point.

I hold in the urge to moan and swat her slowly creeping hands away. "Behave".

She chuckled and kissed my cheek before leaving the bathroom so I can change.

* * *

I sigh, that girl is going to be the death of me I swear to Pluto she will.

**5 MINUTES LATER**

I walk out of the bathroom, in fresh jeans and purple camp shirt.

"Aw you could of walked out in a towel". Annabeth whined from my bed which she was lying on with her hand behind her head.

I roll my eyes, she had been staying with me at Camp Jupiter for a week now, only Hazel who doesn't trust us in the same bed together makes Annabeth sleep in 5th Cohorts barracks. As much as I hate to admit it, I don't trust us ether.

Lying down next to my girlfriend I smile as her arms mediately go round my waist and I snuggle in to them.

"Do I make a comfy pillow ?". She asked with a smirk.

"Yeah... your really comfy". I mumble snuggling deeper.

"That's what she said". She sniggered.

And that's how it started.

-PAGE BREAK-

ANNABETHS POV

Dang it I hate to say me and Reyna just had our first fight, I mean come on it started because I said "That's what she said". And Rey flipped out saying that I'm cheating on her and that she is sick of other girls flirting with me.

I argued that, one: I LOVE HER! two: I don't make those girls flirt with me. And three: All I said was a joke and she should stop being crazy and protective and let me breath.

Unfortunately that wasn't the thing to say, because she slapped me and stormed out of the room.

So now I'm here. Here being the Empire state building. I decided to go do some more building of Olympus since Architecture always helps clear my head.

I wonder how long it will be till Reyna forgives me, as much as I'm a bit irritated to admit even when I'm annoyed with her I still miss my Little Roman. Damn why am I such a idiot at times.

Nodding to the door man as I climb into the elevator and press the 900th floor button.

As soon as I get to Olympus I pull up the hood of my jacket not in the mood for overly peppy minor Gods today.

I scowl as I see all the happy immortal couples strolling though Aphrodite gardens, that would be me and Reyna if it whern't for my big mouth.

"Annabeth". I hear a familiar voice say.

I turn, and see Piper.

"It is you". She says with I smile and hugs me.

I grimace. "Sorry Piper I'm not in the mood for talking today I gotta go". I say trying to make a break for my Mothers library. But Piper grabs my hand.

"Annabeth what's wrong you look down". She said with concern.

"Nothing me and Reyna had a fight is all". I say hurriedly and tried another escape plan but she stopped me.

"What happened". She asked grabbing my hand and making me sit on a bronze bench next to a rose bush in her mothers gardens.

**10 MINUTES LATER**

"... And she slapped me and stormed out". I Finnish rubbing my eyes from tiredness , man Romans get up early.

"... So you broke up". Piper asked almost hopefully.

I shook my head terrified at the thought.

"Oh". She said obviously disappointed.

"Look Pipes I gotta go it's time I find Rey and apologise". I say standing up.

She stood up too. "Well at least let me ride down with you I gotta go see my Dad anyway I think Coach Hedge is driving him insane". She says. And I chuckle."Sure".

-PAGE BREAK-

"Annabeth... are you sure your ok I mean she did say some pretty hurtful things". Piper asked. As we stand in the elevator going down to the mortal world.

"Yeah I'm good... it's just I hate that she doesn't trust me". I sigh.

"Mmm". Piper nods. "Well I think I know something that will cheer you up". She said. And the next thing I know her lips are on mine, it doesn't feel right. It's not the same as it is with me and Rey and I don't like it.

But just as i'm about to shove her away the elevator doo ding's open and who is on the other side... Reyna.

**Ohhhhhh cliff hanger. Part two of this chapter will be up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

REYNABETH PART 7

**Yes 20 reviews you guys rock and thanks to AretmisandOrion for the idea.**

**Warning chapter contains serious sappy and fluffiness**

ANNABETHS POV

oh crap Oh crap Oh crappity crap. I push Piper away quickly. "Rey I …...". I couldn't Finnish because she ran, after letting one tear fall down her cheek she ran.

I try to go after her but Piper grabs my shirt and pulled me to her. "Calm down you don't need her you can have so much better". She purred trying to kiss me again.

I shove her away and run after the love of my life. Oh crap I've messed up bad this time.

REYNAS POV

I can't believe her I can't. I came to Olympus knowing she would be there so I could apologise but when I open the elevator I find her sucking face with the Daughter of Venus.

I literally no matter how cliché it sounds, I felt my heart break. As I run I cry , I cry because the one person I truly and deeply care about cheated on me.

"REYNA WAIT PLEASE". I hear her voice yell. I don't listen just keep running. Wiping my tears away I put on a burst of speed.

Unfortunately I hear her foot steps close in on me, damn her for being so athletic. She chased me all the way to central park , where me being me trip up over some foot ball a stupid kid left lying around.

As I'm about to hit the ground , warm , familiar arms hold my shoulders stopping me from falling.

"Rey let me explain". she pants from our little chase.

I rip my self from her grasp. "Lets not talk about it I don't want to here about how you and Piper ended up sucking face". I snarl.

She groaned. "Rey please listen _I didn't kiss piper". _

I scoff. "Yeah and you guys just ended up magical kissing did you ?". I ask with a sneer.

"No she kissed me".

"Yeah and that ain't the oldest excuse in the book... just get away from me Annabeth". I say harshly walking away.

Her hand clamps down on my arm, not painful but not letting me go ether.

"Let me go". I snarl.

"Not until you let me explain". She said dragging me to a bench and making me sit, we where in a pretty out of the way spot so we could talk in peace. "Reyna you know me I would never cheat on you Piper kissed me I was about to push her away when you opened the elevator". She said her eyes boring into mine , I could see the truth in them but I ignore it.

"Yeah sure wasn't you saying earlier that you wanted breathing room well I guess you got it, making out with Piper and all". I turn away from her feeling tears in my eyes.

She sighed. "Rey please you have to believe me". Her hands cup my chin and forced me to look at her.

I search her eyes seeing only truth and pain in them. "Give me one reason why I should". I say quietly.

"Because I love you". She said before leaning down and kissing me.

I could feel how much emotion she was putting into the kiss and it was mind blowing. My heart took over from my mind. I kissed her back , tangling my hands in her hair and pulling my love closer.

I have no idea how long we just sat there kissing, but I remember wishing it would last forever.

But she pulled away and looked at me hopefully. "Have you forgiven me". She asked.

I nod. "Just never let me catch you kissing another girl again or in fact never kiss another girl again".

She laughed leaning our foreheads against each other. "Come on we best go back I think we freaked out some old people". She said and I look seeing some old people looking at us open mouthed in horror. It's like they've never saw two girls in love before.

I laugh and let Annabeth pull me to my feet.

As we take a lovely stroll though the park hand in hand I have an idea.

"Do you mind if we just nip to Olympus for a sec dear". I say with a evil grin.

* * *

"Uh OK... Rey what are you planning".

**15 minutes later, one talk with Aphrodite and one Piper being sent to Apollo for healing.**

Me and Annabeth walked out of Olympus hand in hand. "Gods Rey I didn't know you could punch so hard I almost feel sorry for Piper , almost". Annabeth gasped with laugher.

"What she had it coming". I say innocently batting my eyelids.

She laughed again and kissed my cheek. "Yeah your right she did didn't she".

After our talk with Aphrodite the Goddess promised to make sure Piper stayed out of our relationship from now on. Well that and she thinks we are cute together.

"So Rey I think we should make our way back to Camp Jupe it's getting late".

"Yeah just one condition …...".

"What ..?".

"You sneak into my house and spend the night with me".


	8. Chapter 8

REYNABETH PART 8

**OK this is the last one the final chapter.**

ANNABETHS POV.

Whoa I can't believe this day has come. I mean it seems like yesterday I asked Reyna to marry me and in reality its been 7 months of planning and now its here. And I am freaking out.

"Calm down everything will be fine". Percy who happens to be my Best man says. We sorted out our differences and now we are best buds again.

"I know im just nervous". I say turning to look in the mirror, im wearing a suit since I point blank refuse to wear a dress.

Percy smiled and straightened my Grey tie. "You gonna be fine, every body has pre wedding jitters".

I sigh. "Yeah I know".

"good because its time".

-PAGEBREAK-

Its time no backing out now. I think as I stand at the alter. I see Athena smiling at me with pride in the front row. I would smile back if my stomach wasn't doing flips.

I see her. Reyna looks beautiful. I wish I could say the description of the dress but my mind is a blank. She is being lead down the isle by Jason. I turn to my best man and others, Thalia and Luke who I have as my Brides maid/grooms men. Of course Thalia and Luke are not paying attention they are to busy making lovey dovey faces at each other. I roll my eyes and turn back as Jason passes his best friend and my future wife to me. She smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Lets get this wedding started". Said the official who happened to be Apollo, I see Artemis roll her eyes in the front row.

-PAGEBREAK-

"do you Reyna Collins take Annabeth Chase to be your lawfully wedded wife ?". Apollo asked.

Reyna looked at me. "I Do".

My heart fluttered.

"Do you Annabeth Chase take Reyna Collins to be your lawfully wedded wife". Apollo asked me.

"I Do".

"Then you may now kiss the bride". Apollo yelled happily.

Rey threw her arms round my neck and we kissed. I felt so happy it was unreal, I bearly heard the cheering of the church guests. All that matters to me was my wife.

-PAGE BREAK-

REYNAS POV

The kiss took my breath away and I never wanted it to end. My mind was in over drive. I was now Mrs Reyna Chase and I was married to the love of my all felt so cliché like a fairy tale.

Annabeth pulled away and rested our foreheads together.

"I love you".

"I love you too".

THE END.

**WOW ive never finished a story before hell yeah. I might do a one shot about their honey moon but I'm not sure yet.**


End file.
